


Wet

by NoRegretsJustLove



Series: Wet [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Control, D/s, Denial, Desperation, Dom!Kurt, M/M, Watersports, Wetting, public urination, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt control of his bathroom access as they slowly build towards Blaine wetting himself on demand in public as an act of submission to Kurt.





	Wet

As Kurt and Blaine walked down the sidewalk towards home, another couple came into view: a Dom with his head held high and just slightly behind him his sub. The sub was every inch put together, but adorning the front of his carefully tailored trousers was a dark splotch, obviously made wet by the sub himself in a show of public obeisance to his Dom.

Kurt made approving eye contact with the Dom and Blaine flushed beside him and tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand.

“Would you do that for me?” Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering. “You know I want to be good for you… I.. it would be hard I think, in public…” he lowered his eyes, not wanting to disappoint Kurt. Blaine took pride in his appearance and his composure. He wasn’t sure if he could walk down the street with his pants soaked like that, even if it was a mark of Kurt’s control.

Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly and reached to tip up his chin. “Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to do it. Or if you want to try, we can build up to it. There are so many other ways to show the world you’re mine…”

Blaine smiled at him in relief. “Thank you, sir.” But he knew now that the idea had been planted that it was only a matter of time before he gave himself over to it. Pleasing Kurt was his own greatest pleasure and giving this to him, doing this for him, in the end would make Blaine’s heart soar. The embarrassment and humiliation would be nothing compared to Kurt’s love.

Kurt didn’t bring it up again, but Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about it. Over the next few days, he started to test himself, not heading to the bathroom at the first twinge of his bladder, pretending that Kurt had denied him. It wasn’t a normal part of Kurt’s control, but he was building up to the idea of offering it to him. If they were going to do this, Blaine didn’t want it to be simply about obeying a command from Kurt. He knew he could make himself do it if Kurt ordered him to, but he wanted it to be second nature for his body to respond to Kurt’s desires.

One evening Blaine knelt beside Kurt as they watched tv. He placed a hand on Kurt’s thigh to get his attention and when Kurt looked down into his eyes and smiled, the nervousness Blaine had been feeling about revisiting this dissipated. “I’ve been thinking…” he said.

Kurt’s raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”

“About what you asked me the other day, about…” he glanced down meaningfully at his groin, not quite able to bring himself to say the words. “I want to try, for you…” he said. “But maybe we can, um, can we start small? And work up to it?” The nerves were creeping back in now that he’d put it out there, bringing the fantasy closer to reality.

Kurt took a moment to consider Blaine. Not just what he had said, but the whole of him, his body, his eyes, his heart. He knew it wasn’t an easy thing for him to offer, but he had no reason to doubt the sincerity of Blaine’s intent. This was for him as much as it was for Kurt.

Kurt smiled down at him and caressed his cheek as Blaine rested his chin on Kurt’s leg. “Yes, of course we can start small, sweet boy. I will always take care of you. And thank you, for trusting me, for giving this to me.”

Blaine felt a rush of relief once again now that it was out there and he saw the adoration in Kurt’s eyes and felt the tenderness and care in Kurt’s voice as the promised to take care of him. That was all Blaine ever wanted, that and to take care of Kurt in return. He felt safe when Kurt was in control. He nuzzled gratefully against Kurt’s thigh and Kurt rested a protective hand against his neck, stroking his thumb soothingly against his skin.

As was always the case when Blaine brought up something he wanted to try, it was in Kurt’s hands now. Kurt would decide the when and how. Blaine found himself already eagerly anticipating it, his heart starting to race at the thoughts of what Kurt would have him do.

“You’ll let me know now,” Kurt said, “when you need to go. I’ll decide if you get to.”

Fire coursed through Blaine’s veins. “Yes, sir,” he said quietly.

“Good. For now that’s the only rule. We’ll take it from there.” Kurt was sure there were other orders he’d give Blaine in service of this new dynamic, but Blaine was used to obeying Kurt. Not everything would need to be discussed ahead of time.

True to his word, Kurt took things slowly. At first, he simply acknowledged Blaine when he announced he needed to use the bathroom and allowed him to relieve himself as he wished. A few times Blaine headed for the bathroom without letting Kurt know first, and Kurt gently reminded him of the new rule. Blaine quickly grew accustomed to it though, and once he was obeying without slip ups, Kurt occasionally started denying him. “You can hold it a little bit longer, I think,” he would say, and of course Blaine could. It was rarely an urgent matter. Sometimes, Kurt would test him. “You look thirsty, love,” he would say, handing him a glass of water. “Finish all of that now. We don’t want you getting dehydrated.” And Blaine would obediently down the drink, despite his already full bladder. And even though Kurt didn’t require it, he occasionally began to ask “May I…?” instead of simply informing Kurt of his need. Blaine found he didn’t mind giving up control to Kurt. It was just another way his body belonged to him, the fullness of his bladder a reminder of Kurt’s control and love. The release after holding it in suddenly much more pleasurable than just a basic bodily need. And all because of Kurt.

Kurt didn’t always force Blaine to hold it though. Occasionally he would send Blaine to the bathroom before he asked to go. He wanted Blaine to get used to relieving himself at Kurt’s request and not just when his own body demanded it.

Blaine was content with how things were, but he knew they were still building towards more. They had agreed that Kurt would be allowed to order Blaine to wet himself as a simple act of submission, leaving a small mark as a sign of Kurt’s ownership. Or, if Blaine needed punishment, Kurt could demand more, requiring him to leave a broader, more obvious mark that would draw attention and humiliation in public. Which meant breaking decades of subconscious conditioning that the toilet meant permission to pee and getting comfortable with releasing his stream into his pants instead. That part was harder for Blaine. Kurt knew that to start he would have to make it so that Blaine was so full and so desperate that he would literally have no choice but to let go. And although all along he had gently guided Blaine without much forewarning about changes to their routine, this time he opted to help him prepare.

Blaine woke up groggy beside Kurt, and feeling the need to pee, started to get out of bed. Kurt had never denied him first thing in the morning, and he had no reason to believe today would be any different. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured, “I’m just going to—”

But Kurt grabbed his shoulder and held him back. “No,” he said. “We’re going to try something new today. I need you to trust me. And I need you to know that I am going to say no until you physically cannot hold back any longer. And even then you won’t be using the toilet today.”

“Oh, god, Kurt,” Blaine moaned. He felt his bladder and his cock throb, despite his slight fear at taking this to the next level. He knew Kurt wouldn’t make him leave the house, and for that he was grateful. In the privacy of their home he would do almost anything for Kurt and it would be much easier to abase himself than it would be out in public. But he knew eventually that was coming too.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re always so good for me and I know you can do this too,” Kurt said.

Blaine simply nuzzled into him, asking with his body to be held. Kurt was only too happy to comply.

Later that afternoon, after a leisurely breakfast where Kurt nudged Blaine to finish the coffee and juice he was subconsciously avoiding, after Kurt made sure Blaine had a water bottle beside him at all times, and that he was constantly sipping from it, after Kurt poured him their largest glass full of iced tea over lunch, Kurt could tell Blaine was reaching his limit. He hadn’t asked to relieve himself. He knew the answer would be no, so he didn’t bother. But Kurt could tell he was getting squirmy and uncomfortable.

“I’ll be right back,” Kurt said, making another obvious trip to the bathroom himself. He had been doing so all day, reminding Blaine of what he was being denied. When he returned he found Blaine with his legs tightly crossed. “Sweetheart, I think you need to go…”

Blaine shook his head. “I can hold it.” He knew he was only delaying the inevitable. And he obviously really did need to go. He didn’t know why he was fighting it.

“Who has control over that, Blaine, you or me?” Kurt said, his voice firm. Blaine heard his Dom, not his husband.

“You do, sir,” Blaine replied. He had given it over to Kurt freely, and so far he had loved it. But this was different. He had never wet himself before. It was a scary step to take.

“That’s right, I do. Just think how good it will feel to let go, Blaine. Come on,” he said, “come with me.” He held out his hand to help Blaine up from the couch and began leading him toward the bathroom.

“I thought you said…” Blaine started confusedly.

“I did,” Kurt said, knowing where Blaine was going with this. “But I think for your first time you’ll be more comfortable in the shower. So let’s go.”

Blaine had to admit that part of his hesitation to giving in to Kurt’s control was the mess it would make. He knew Kurt would never let him soil anything that could be permanently damaged, but he was right, letting go would be easier in the shower, where cleaning up would be much less difficult.

“Now,” Kurt said once Blaine was situated, “show me what a good boy you are. I know you’re ready to burst. Let me see you.”

Blaine was grateful to be kneeling. He wasn’t sure his knees would have held him up had he been standing. He closed his eyes and willed himself to let go. A dark patch bloomed across the front of his boxer briefs (another kindness from Kurt was that he hadn’t made Blaine dress—he still wore the boxers and tee he’d slept in the night before). After the initial release of pressure Blaine instinctively held back his flow, but Kurt encouraged him.

“Let it all out this time, love, go ahead. You need to empty yourself.”

Blaine took a breath, hung his head, and let his stream go, this time allowing himself to truly release instead of just letting a trickle escape. He felt the warmth spread over his groin and down his legs, the relief on his overfilled bladder exquisite. He moaned and threw his head back in pleasure as he heard his urine splash against the shower floor.

Kurt just watched in awe as Blaine let go. For him. He was beautiful.

Blaine was drenched by the time his dick stopped dripping. “Oh my god, Kurt, I—“ He looked up at him, unable to say more.

Kurt stepped towards him and ran a hand through his curls. “You were perfect, Blaine, so perfect. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned down and kissed him, deep and loving, reassuring him that everything was okay. When he pulled away, he reached to turn on the water. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said. He lifted Blaine’s tee shirt over his head and helped him stand up and peel off his briefs. While Blaine stood under the warm spray, Kurt stripped out of his own clothes so he could join him. He carefully shampooed Blaine’s curls and gently massaged the suds out of his hair. He grabbed the body wash and worked his hands over Blaine’s body, carefully cleaning every inch. He caressed Blaine’s balls and slicked his hand over his cock.

“Kurt…” Blaine breathed.

“I think you deserve a reward, sweetheart, for being so brave and so good for me,” Kurt whispered hotly as he continued to pump his fist up and down Blaine’s length. “You can come. Whenever you want,” he said.

Blaine reveled in Kurt’s touch, leaning back against him and eventually spurting his release over Kurt’s fist as he slumped back and Kurt caught his weight.

After a nap they began again, but Blaine already felt more comfortable. As Kurt once again presented him with a jumbo sized beverage, he spoke up. “I’ll drink this if you want me to, sir, and I get why you wanted me so full before. I needed it for sure. But I think I can do it now, without being ready to burst. Let me try?”

Kurt regarded him, proud that he was so quickly adapting. “Go ahead and drink this anyway, since it’s here, but ok. After that we’ll see how you do without the extra help. But don’t think we won’t be doing that again someday just because. You were so hot, Blaine. I know that wasn’t the point of this, it was just part of training you to get used to wetting, but it really turned me on.”

Blaine smiled at him. “I’m glad,” he said. He was always happy when something he did was a turn on for Kurt. “And thank you.”

After dinner that night, Kurt once again led Blaine to the shower and Blaine waited on his knees for Kurt’s command. When it came, he didn’t hesitate. He let go, soaking his sweatpants thoroughly, not stopping until his bladder was empty. “So good for me,” Kurt said, as he put out a hand to help Blaine up. “You’re doing such a good job, love. Next time you feel like you have to pee, I want you to come to the shower. Don’t kneel. Just let go enough to leave a wet spot. If you need to, you may finish in the toilet. If not, hold it. And come show me.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said.

And so in the coming days and weeks Blaine learned how it felt to release just enough wetness to leave a small mark or a little more to create a broad damp patch over his crotch. He graduated quickly from using the shower for added security to catch drips from leaking too much to being able to control his flow so that he could wet himself while standing without messing the floor. Once Blaine was comfortable with wetting himself when he felt the urge, Kurt began to take back control of when Blaine was allowed to pee. While he'd been practicing, Blaine was usually dressed in boxers or comfy sweats, but eventually Kurt stopped allowing Blaine to dress down and took to commanding him to wet his everyday clothes, his tight jeans and chinos, the clothes he prided himself on. Blaine hesitated slightly the first time Kurt asked him to mark his favorite jeans, but they were washable after all and it took him only a moment to comply.

“God I can’t wait to bring you out like this,” Kurt said. “So good for me…”

That still made Blaine a little nervous. They’d been practicing at home, and Blaine knew Kurt was asking him to wet much more frequently than he would later on, just to get his body and his mind used to it. The time had yet to come that Kurt demanded it in public, but Blaine knew it had to be coming soon. That was part of the whole point after all.

~

“I have a surprise for you,” Kurt said when Blaine got home from work one Friday night.

Blaine’s face lit up. He anticipated what scene Kurt might have planned for the evening or what new toy he might have purchased, readying himself in his mind to spend the night, or possibly the weekend, naked with his master. But that fantasy was interrupted when instead Kurt said, “Go pack. I’ve left a list of what you’ll need on the bed.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Blaine asked.

“Obviously,” Kurt replied.

“Do I get to know where?”

“You’ll know when we get there. Now hurry, we need to leave in an hour if we’re going to catch our flight.”

Flight. So they were going somewhere far. Blaine went to the bedroom and found the list Kurt had made for him, and an open suitcase helpfully laid out on the bed beside it. The list of items Kurt had requested he pack was short and simple, so either he wouldn’t be needing much in the way of clothing for the weekend, or Kurt had already packed some of his things in the suitcase that stood ready by the bedroom door. Either was a distinct possibility. He let his mind wander as he quickly packed his things, his body already starting to buzz in anticipation of what might await him.

Kurt held both of their tickets when they checked in at security, and once they were through, he handed Blaine a pair of noise cancelling headphones.

“Wear these, and eyes down,” he instructed. He didn’t want Blaine to see the sign at the gate or hear any announcements that would clue him in to where they were going.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, taking the headphones from Kurt and placing them over his ears. He glanced up once to smile at Kurt, then bowed his head and lowered his eyes as he’d been told. He was pleased that Kurt trusted him to keep his eyes averted when he could easily have blindfolded him instead.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist and together they walked to the gate and eventually onto the plane. The flight was short, and Blaine dozed contentedly against Kurt’s shoulder while Kurt flipped through the new issue of Vogue. After they landed, Kurt led them through the airport to the baggage claim and then to the rental car agency. Only once they were settled in the car did he allow Blaine to remove his headphones.

“Any idea where we are?” he asked.

“No, sir. But it feels warm. I’m guessing we’re south of home?”

“That we are,” Kurt replied. “And you were so good, not looking. You may look up now, if you want to.”

Blaine did look up, but only to look at Kurt sitting beside him in the driver’s seat. Kurt felt his eyes on him and laughed. “What are you looking at me for? Don’t you want to know where we are?”

“It doesn’t matter where I am, as long as I’m with you,” Blaine said.

Even after so many years together, Kurt’s heart melted at that. And he knew that it was unequivocally true. He felt so incredibly lucky that this beautiful man would choose to be at his side above all else, that he had chosen him to love, that he gave him so much of himself through his submission, every single day.

Kurt leaned over and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. “You are perfect,” he said when he pulled away. “Thank you for loving me.”

“Loving you is easy,” Blaine replied.

“I hope you’ll still say that when this weekend is over.” Kurt knew he would be pushing Blaine to new limits that weekend. He had reserved a suite at a beach resort, hoping that the casual atmosphere (as well as not having to worry about running into anyone they knew) would help Blaine relax and feel less anxious about wetting himself in public for the first time. He hadn’t yet told Blaine that was the plan. He would guide him gently through it when it was time. Kurt knew he was ready for it. Telling him ahead of time would only make him more nervous.

~

The following morning they lingered in bed and Kurt lavished attention on Blaine to make sure he knew how much he was loved and cared for. Afterwards Kurt ordered them room service for breakfast.

“I was thinking we could go down to the beach after breakfast,” he said to Blaine while they waited for it to arrive. “Why don’t you go shower and put on your swimsuit so we’ll be ready?”

Blaine did as he was told, showering quickly so Kurt would have time to do so as well. He answered the door when their breakfast arrived and carried the heavily laden tray over to the small table to lay things out while Kurt finished up in the bathroom.

Throughout the meal, every time Blaine finished half of the orange juice in his glass, Kurt would refill it from the pitcher he had ordered. Blaine knew the rule was that he had to empty any glass Kurt placed in front of him so he obediently drank every serving until finally Kurt allowed the glass to remain empty.

“Ready to head out?” Kurt asked when their plates had been finished.

“Ok, let me just go to the bathroom and—“

“No,” Kurt said. “We need to leave.” He gave Blaine a meaningful look.

“But I…” He thought of the glass upon glass of juice Kurt had served him, and the two cups of coffee he’d had. And now Kurt was denying him before they headed out for the day. It dawned on him that this was it. He hadn’t expected warning. He trusted Kurt. “Yes, sir,” he corrected himself. “I’ll just get our bag.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said and waited for Blaine by the door. He knew Blaine would need the extra help of a full bladder to let go in public, even though he had become adept at easily responding to Kurt’s commands in private.

They walked out to the beach and found a set of lounge chairs overlooking the ocean. For a while they just sat, enjoying the view and listening to the waves crash on the shore. Eventually Blaine turned over onto his stomach and stretched out on the lounge. Kurt sat up and swung his feet over the side of his own chair so he was facing Blaine. He looked gorgeous laid out in the sun. Kurt leaned over and began to stroke Blaine’s back, eliciting a contented hum from his husband. Blaine was completely relaxed.

“I want you to let go now,” Kurt said. “It’s up to you how much, but I expect to see evidence on these shorts. And then we are going to go for a walk.”

This was it. Kurt had deliberately chosen Blaine’s gray swim trunks. The spots that were wet would be almost black, a stark contrast to the dry fabric. The beach wasn’t crowded but there were enough people there that Blaine would surely be noticed.

Blaine let out a soft moan as he relieved the pressure on his bladder. He was tempted to release just a trickle, enough to leave a small damp spot, but he wanted to be good for Kurt, wanted to make Kurt proud, so he didn't stop at that. He felt the warmth spread across his groin and was grateful that the sand below him would absorb what his swim trunks didn’t as the liquid seeped through the mesh of the chair. There would be no puddle as evidence of what he had done. He had to admit it felt good to let go out in the warm sun with Kurt’s hands on him. Despite that he still stopped his flow before he was completely empty.

“Are you ok?” Kurt asked.

“Mmm yeah, I’m good.”

“All finished?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ok, then up, before you start to dry. I want to see you. And show you off.”

They strolled down the shoreline hand in hand, Blaine a half-step behind Kurt, letting him lead, the surf lapping at their feet as they went.

“I’m so proud of you, Blaine,” Kurt said, and Blaine felt the warmth of his words rising in his heart, just like he always did when Kurt praised him. He’d almost forgotten about the wet stain on his shorts as they walked. It seemed so unimportant when Kurt’s love meant the world. “Thank you, for doing this for me. I promise I won’t abuse it.”

“I know you won’t, Kurt. And you know I love giving myself to you, even if sometimes it scares me at first.”

“Are you scared now?”

“No, sir. Not at all. I’m yours. I’m happy,” he said contentedly. And it was true. He didn’t care who saw him because all the mark meant was that he belonged to Kurt, and belonging to Kurt was something he never wanted to hide.


End file.
